Enter the Region of Orre
by RedneckNinja549
Summary: Ash and friends travel to the Orre region.


_**Enter the Region of Orre**_

_**By LyokoFan549**_

Ch. 1 Enter Phenac City

Ash had just gotten his 8th badge and found out he had 4 months to prepare for the Hoenn League.

He had heard about some colosseums in the Orre region and wanted to try and compete in some to practice for the Hoenn League.

"ASH," May shouted, "how do you always get us lost!"

They had been traveling around in the desert for hours, trying to find the first colosseum in Phenac City.

"It wasn't MY fault," Ash shouted back, "Max is the one with the Poke'nav that usually tells us where we are."

"Pika." The little yellow pokemon said tiredly from the heat.

"Hey, don't blame me." Max said. "The Poke'Nav only works in the Hoenn and Johto regions."

"Uh, guys." Brock said. Trying to point out something up ahead.

But Max, May, and Ash were arguing and didn't pay any attention.

"Well it was your idea to come this way." May said pointing to Ash.

"Ash." Brock said still trying to get their attention

"Max forgot to buy the region upgrade for the pokenav."

"Guys."

"May used all the money for it on Coordinator magazines."

"I was seeing if there were any competitions in the Orre region." May replied.

Max said back, "First, you bought 25 issues! Second, the coordinator competitions are only in Hoenn!"

"Guys." Brock said a little louder.

"Yeah, I know that now!" May said back to her little brother.

"GUYS!" Brock yelled at them.

"What?" the other 3 said in unison.

"I think that's a train." Brock said pointing to what seemed to be a broke down train, but people were going in and coming out.

"Maybe, it's a mirage." Max said sarcastically.

"Maybe there is someone in there who can tell us where Phenac City is." Ash said enthusiastically.

"Pikachu!" Ash's pokemon said.

Ash ran there as quick as Pikachu could do a quick attack.

When the others finally caught up to him, he was talking to the man behind the counter.

"Sir, do you know where Phenac City?" Ash asked hoping the man would know.

"Well I sure do." The man replied. "Just keep headin' west, you can't miss it. It's the only city that has water running all around it.

"Thanks." Ash said and ran out the door faster than Pikachu's thunderbolt.

"Ash, wait up!" Brock yelled to him.

They eventually got to Phenac City and the man was right. There was water flowing all around it.

"Wow, it's beautiful." May said.

"Water!" Max yelled.

Max, Ash, and May ran to the fountain in the center of town and stuck there heads right into the water.

GULPGULPGULPGULPGULPGULP

"AAHHH, that was good." Ash said, then turned around when he heard someone yelling.

"WE WILL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME, WES!" someone yelled.

"I don't even know who you are." Replied the other guy who apparently got yelled at. He looked slightly confused.

There was a girl standing right beside him. "Wes," she said, "These were the guys who kidnapped me along time ago and you saved me."

"Oh," Wes said."Sorry, I mostly remember people by their pokemon, not their goofy outfits. You had a Whismur and a Lotad." He said pointing to one guy.

"The name is Folly and these outfits aren't goofy!" the guy yelled back.

"And you had a Duskull, Spinarak, and that shadow Makuhita." Wes continued, ignoring the other guy.

"My name is Trudly!" he yelled back.

Ash had been listening to their conversation, but what got stuck in his head was Shadow Makuhita.

"What the heck. Shadow Makuhita?" Ash said almost in a whisper.

"We want a rematch!" Trudly yelled.

"Sorry," Wes said. "I don't want to humiliate you again."

"Well then, we'll just attack you! Go Dusclops!" Trudly yelled.

"Go, Ludicolo!" Folly joined in.

"Dusclops!" the ghost-like pokemon said. It only had one eye, which made it look creepy.

"Ludicolo!" out popped the duck-looking pokemon. It started dancing around.

By now, May and Brock had joined Ash and overheard what was about to happen.

"Ludicolo, Bubblebeam!"

Ludicolo then shot a stream of bubbles at high speed right at Wes and the girl.

"AH! It's going to hit them!" May yelled.

"No it won't," Ash said, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu shot electricity out of its cheeks, countering the Bubblebeam in midair.

"Wow, strong thunderbolt." Was all Wes could say.

Ash ran over to where Wes was standing. "That's not fair, he didn't even have any pokemon out!" Ash yelled.

"Well let's even the odds," Wes said pulling out a pokeball. But all Ash could notice was that weird contraption on his arm. "Go Hariyama!"

Wes threw the ball and out popped what looked like a sumo wrestler. "Hariyama!" it said.

"Let's make it a 2-on-2." Wes said. "Besides, that's how it is in the Orre region. But," he said turning to Ash. "What's your name, just for reference?"

"Ash."

"Ok Ash, can your Pikachu use ThunderWave?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Use it on Ludicolo."

"Ok, Pikachu Thunderwave on Ludicolo." Pikachu then shot a small stream of sparks at the dancing pokemon. It stopped in its tracks from being paralyzed.

"Ludicolo are you OK?" Folly asked.

"Now Hariyama," Wes said."Use Foresight on Dusclops!" When he said that, beams of light shot out of Hariyama's eyes and hit Dusclops. "Now Ash, use any attack on Dusclops to keep it busy."

"OK," Ash said. "Pikachu, Quick Attack."

"Pika!" Pikachu moved at high speeds and hit Dusclops right in the head.(The reason a normal move like quick attack hit a qhost type just then is because foresight makes it so ghost types are vulnerable to physical and normal attacks)

"Hariyama," Wes shouted. "use Smellingsalt on Ludicolo." Haraiyama used the attack and knocked out Ludicolo in one hit.

"Wow, that was strong!" May said.

"That's because Smellingsalts' power doubles when used on a pokemon that is paralyzed." Brock explained.

"Dusclops, Hyper Beam!" Trudley yelled. The mummy looking pokemon charged up energy in it's eye.

"Hariyama, Fake Out!" Wes said. And in the blink of an eye Dusclops stopped charging and flinched.

"Quick Ash! It it!" Wes said.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

"Pika!" The yellow pokemon said. Its' tail started glowing and hit Dusclops really hard. It was knocked out.

"Dusclops return!" Trudley yelled holding out it's pokeball, a red beam shot from the ball and hit Dusclops, causing it to turn into a red light and go into the ball.

"You too Ludicolo." Folly said doing the same.

"Let's get out of here!" Trudly yelled.  
"Right behind you!" Folly replied.

"Hariyama, return." Wes said calling back the pokemon.

"Thank you for helping Wes," the girl said. "I'm Darby." (I couldn't find out her real name, Darby is what was in the strategy guide so just go with it!)

Ash then introduced the whole gang to Wes and Darby.

"What are you doing in Phenac City?" Wes asked Ash.

"I'm gonna compete in thePhenac colosseum." Ash said with a big smile.


End file.
